


Good morning, sunshine

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), LRaien



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от M до E [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Good morning, sunshine

[](https://ibb.co/85FTs7D)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/377y8.jpg)


End file.
